Such a magnetic rail brake device is known for example from DE 101 11 685 A1. The force-generating primary component of an electric magnetic rail brake is the brake magnet. It is in principle an electromagnet consisting of a solenoid, which extends in the rail direction and is carried by a solenoid former, and a horseshoe-like magnet core, which forms the main body or carrier. On the side thereof facing the vehicle rail, the horseshoe-shaped magnet core forms pole shoes. The direct current flowing in the solenoid causes a magnetic voltage, which generates a magnetic flux in the magnet core, the magnetic flux short-circuiting via the railhead as soon as the brake magnet rests via the pole shoes thereof on the rail. The intermediate strip located in the space between the pole shoes and made of non-magnetic material prevents the magnetic flux from short-circuiting already via the pole shoes. Due to the magnetic flux short-circuiting via the railhead, a magnetic force of attraction is produced between the brake magnet and rail. Due to the kinetic energy of the moved rail vehicle, the magnetic rail brake is pulled along the rail via drivers. Here, a braking force is produced by the sliding friction between the brake magnet and rail in conjunction with the magnetic force of attraction.
Magnetic rail brakes are brought into the active state, in which the braking force is effective, by switching on the exciting current, that is to say by energizing the solenoid, or are brought into the deactive state, in which no braking force is effective, by switching off the exciting current, that is to say by de-energizing the solenoid. When switching the exciting current on and off, the magnetic rail brake applies the braking force suddenly or relieves the rail vehicle of the braking force suddenly, which involves an undesirable brake engagement jerk or brake release jerk respectively. Such a jerk poses a potential danger for the people travelling on the rail vehicle.
By contrast, disclosed embodiments develop a method and a device of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that the jerk when the magnetic rail brake is switched on or off is as low as possible.